Amor Prohibido
by Lacie-baskerville-sama
Summary: Alice una chica huérfana de nacimiento es adoptada por la familia más poderosa de todo el país para ser la sirvienta del hijo mayor de toda la familia Gilbert Nightray de hay su vida cambiara y descubrirá secretos y sentimientos nuevos…El Amor. Gil x Alice
1. Chapter 1

_**Amor prohibido**_

_**Prologo: Alice una chica huérfana de nacimiento es adoptada por la familia más poderosa de todo el país para ser la sirvienta del hijo mayor de toda la familia Gilbert Nightray de hay su vida cambiara y descubrirá secretos y sentimientos nuevos…El Amor.**_

_**Disclaimer : Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedades de la mangaka Jun Mochizuke, en lo cual le tengo un gran cariño.**_

_**Los personajes son del manga Pandora Hearts.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.- El comienzo de esta historia.**_

Era una tarde fría y lluviosa caminaba cabizbaja por los grandes y oscuros pasillos del lugar en donde alguna vez fue mi único lugar de refugio, caminaba al lado de un hombre que realmente me daba miedo ¿Cómo llegue a esta situación? ¿Por qué me compraron a mi? ¡Yo no quería ser comprada, quería seguir siendo huérfana como siempre he sido en toda mi vida!

-No puedes ser una huérfana para siempre Alice-san – Así es, todo esta situación comenzó esta mañana, la mañana en que me habían dado la gran noticia que iba hacer comprada ¿Quién me iba a comprar? ¡No lo se! Y eso es lo que me enoja más de todo eso – Me estas escuchando Alice-san! – Ah claro, se me había olvidado, esa odiosa niña de ahí es mi compañera de cuarto también supuesta amiga o hermana mayor como ella quiere que le llame. Sharon Rainsworth una chica mimada de una familia realmente poderosa, creo que su familia es de las terceras más poderosas del país, ¿Qué estaba haciendo una niña rica como ella en un orfanato para niños pobres aquí? Bueno, los padres de esta niña habían muerto en un accidente quedando solamente con su tío quien la cuidaría, para seguir, su tío querido la tiro a un orfanato como un perro o peor aún, para quedarse con todas las riquezas de esta niña, la hizo pasar por muerta y la tiro al orfanato, ella por ahora quiere seguir el juego de su tío y seguir muerta, pero muy pronto ella será mayor de edad, en lo cual ella dijo que para ese día iba a salir de aquí y darle el "golpe" final a su tío querido.

-Si Sharon te estoy escuchando- Esa soy yo, Alice , solo Alice. Soy huérfana de nacimiento, me encontraron en la puerta del orfanato siendo una recién nacida, nadie sabe quiénes son mis padres o de donde provengo y a estas alturas de mi vida ya no me interesa (Sueno como una anciana siendo solo una chica de 14 años)

-Comprende Alice-san esta oportunidad no se te dará dos veces, no te puedes quedar para siempre acá, cuando cumplas los 16 años te van a echar de acá y no tendrás un lugar en donde vivir ¿Acaso quieres eso? – Esas palabras me hicieron pensar.

-Mmm…¿No? –

-¡Claro que no! Esta oportunidad de ser adoptada te da un gran beneficio para tu futuro, tendrás un hogar, una familia que te apoye, vas a tener comida, techo ¡De todo! –

-¡Pero este es mi hogar, esta es mi familia, acá tengo comida, techo de todo!-

-¡Pero eso tiene tiempo de caducidad!- De alguna u otra forma siempre tiene la razón esta chica.

-…¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre tienes la razón?-

-Jeje, porque soy tu hermana mayor Sharon –

-Haha, como sea hermana mayor Sharon, ¿Me acompañas? Voy a ir a ver si se dignan a decirme quien va hacer el "desgraciado" que me va a comprar-

-Alice-san!-

-¡Vas a venir o no!- Le grite mientras salía de la habitación y detrás mío vino corriendo Sharon.

-Ah, no hay caso contigo…-

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, ¡Pero que chica más afortunada! Siendo una simple huérfana y va hacer adoptada por el hombre más poderoso de toda este país, ¿No lo crees Rufus? – Dijo una señora ya de edad, su nombre Sheryl, nadie sabe su apellido, es la señora del dueño del Orfanato Pandora.

- Claro que si me hermosa dama! Esta pequeña tiene mucha suerte- Dijo el dueño del orfanato y esposo de la señora, Rufus Barma, él tiene título de noble.

-Ah, parece como si fuera ayer cuando la encontramos tirada al lado de las puertas del Orfanato, ¡Que nostalgia!- Dijo la señora un poco triste.

-Ahora se nos va, ¡Pero no se me ponga triste! Que ella estará mejor allá que acá, lo importante de todo esto es que...- de repente puso cara seria – Ella no vaya a saber nada de sus orígenes…-

-Tienes razón, si ella supiera estaría en un gran peligro…-

En un momento a otro su conversación fue cortada por el ruido de la puerta.

-Disculpe, ¿Puedo entrar?-

-Claro, pase señorita, Alice…-

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas pequeña? Que yo sepa te hemos enviado todo para que empaques.- Dijo la señora.

-Eh, mmm…bueno si eso, lo que yo quería preguntar es, bueno…etto…¡¿Quién me va a comprar?!-

-¡Por Dios señorita, para preguntar eso no es necesario gritar, es simplemente decirlo con calma!- Le reprocho la señora.

-Para la respuesta a su pregunta- Ahora hablo el señor- el nombre del señor que la compro es Gilbert…-

-¿Gilbert?-

-….Nightray…-

-Ah, ahora si, Gilbert Nigh….¿¡COMO?!-

-Gilbert Nightray-

-¡¿NIGHTRAY?! ¡NO PUEDE SER,ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¿ACASO ME ESTA JUGANDO UNA BROMA SEÑOR?-

-No señorita, esto no es ninguna broma, es la verdad, el señor que la compro es Gilbert Nightray, el hijo primero de los Nightray, el próximo heredero de todo-

-¡PERO PORQUE…!-

-Vaya escandalo señorita- hablo la señora- ¿Qué hay de malo que el señor que la compra sea de apellido Nightray?-

-Bueno, es que… realmente, ¡No puede ser! ¡El señor más poderoso de todo el país se interesa en mi para comprarme!-

-Sabe señorita Alice- el señor se sentó y comenzó hablar- yo también reaccione de esa forma al enterarme que el señor Nightray se había interesado en usted para comprarla, pero después me dijeron que no era porque estaba interesado especialmente en usted, sino porque hicieron un pequeño "Sorteo" por así decirle y el nombre suyo salió, eso es todo-

-Pe-pe-peroo…-

-¡Mira la hora que es niña!- dijo la señora quien sentó al lado de su esposo- ¡Es muy tarde y usted se tiene que ir arreglar, en unas horas llegara el señor Nightray para llevársela!-

-Pero….-

-¡Adiós!-

* * *

Me echaron a "patadas" por así decirlo, de la habitación, estaba completamente helada, no sabía que hacer.

-Alice-san ¿Qué paso? ¡Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma!- Dijo Sharon que estaba esperando en el pasillo que saliera.

-Nigh-nigh-nigh-nigh…..-

-¿Nigh-nigh? Alice-san, sabes que no me gusta que me hables en ingles… ¿Al final supiste quien te iba a comprar?-

-Nigh-nigh-nigh…..-

-Alice-san ¡Reacciona!- Dijo Sharon y me pego una pequeña, pero fuerte, cachetada.

-¡Nightray!-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-El que me compro, es el mismísimo Gilbert Nightray! El hijo mayor del señor Nightray!-

-Pero…¡Es imposible!- Dijo Sharon que se puso también pálida al escuchar el apellido Nightray.

Todos los Nightrays eran temidos y a la misma vez respetados por ser las personas más poderosas de todo el país, por ejemplo, si ellos se querían deshacer de una persona, para ellos era de solo tirar una cuerda y ya está, por eso eran muy temidos, Sharon estaba asustada porque no sabía que podía pasarle a Alice, ella era una chica muy irrespetuosa, y si ella abría la boca ¡Era su fin! La podían encerrar en un calabozo, podían ¡Violarla! O peor ¡Matarla!

-ALICE-SAN NO PODEMOS PERMITIR ESO- Dijo asustada la chica.

-Claro que no! No me voy a ir con ese señor!...-

-Ideemos un plan- Dijo Sharon quien tomaba a Alice de la muñeca y se la llevaba lejos.

* * *

Y bueno, así comenzamos, el plan de Sharon no resulto, en lo cual me pillaron y me entregaron al mayordomo, ¡Ni si quiera al mismo señor Nightray!

¿Es que acaso esto no se pondría peor?

Bueno….Así comienza mi historia, el día en que todo mi mundo se dio un giro y quedo patas para arriba.

* * *

_**Hola! Me presento, soy nueva haciendo Fanfics ¡Mucho gusto! Hoy hice una historia (Que continuara ;D ) de mi anime favorito Pandora Hearts, ¡Espero que os guste! Y si algo está mal o quieren que lo mejoren por favor mandarme un Review , eso realmente me ayudaría a mejorar día a día.**_

_**Nos continuamos leyendo!**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Lacie-Baskerville-Sama**_

_**¿Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amor prohibido:**_

_Prologo: Alice una chica huérfana de nacimiento es adoptada por la familia más poderosa de todo el país para ser la sirvienta del hijo mayor de toda la familia Gilbert Nightray de ahí su vida cambiara y descubrirá secretos y sentimientos nuevos…El Amor. Gil x Alice_

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA JUN MOCHIZUKE.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen al Anime/Manga Pandora Hearts de la autora Jun Mochizuke.**_

* * *

2.- La Mansión y el Amo Nightray.

7:35 a.m

Alice Pov.

Sablier

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Desde pequeña siempre he tenido memorias escasas, en lo cual siempre me hace dudar si es verdad que desde que nací he estado en el orfanato, muchos me han dicho que son memorias inventadas por la imaginación de un Huérfana, pero es que, para mí no parecen memorias inventadas, son tan reales, los nombres, la vestimenta, su voz ¡Todo!"

-Señorita Alice, señorita Alice-

-Mmm…¿Dónde, estoy?- Estoy dentro de un carruaje, uno realmente cómodo, mire a la ventana de este y había… ¿Un campo de flores?

-Hemos llegado señorita Alice, a la mansión Nightray- Dijo el hombre ya de edad, que es el mayordomo.

-¿Acaso su mansión es un campo de flores, o qué? – Dije yo con tono burlón mientras tapaba la sonrisa que tenía en ese minuto.

- Este es el jardín delantero de la mansión- Dijo el mayordomo- ¿Qué le parece si sale y lo vemos mejor-

- Oh, claro- Dije y al mismo instante me pare para salir del carruaje, el mayordomo me ayudo a salir y ¡Woah! Realmente es un campo.

-Este jardín esta hace más de 100 años aquí, antiguamente era de la familia Baskerville, pero al morir todos los nobles de este, ha sido heredada a la familia Nightray- El mayordomo me explico toda la historia de este. Aunque este jardín sea maravilloso, tiene una trágica historia, ¿Cuántas muertes habrán visto este Jardín?

-Así que, ¿Podemos decir que este lugar es como una maldición?- Dije yo mientras que corría en todo el jardín como una niña pequeña, mientras que el pobre mayordomo me seguía sin decirme nada.

-Después que todos los integrantes de la familia Baskerville murieran , este lugar es realmente tranquilo, al principio el señor Nightray dudo mucho en tenerlo, pero al enterarse que este lugar vale millones, pero millones de dólares decidió por fin quedarse con esta-

-Mmm… -

-Bueno señorita Alice, todavía falta mucho que recorrer, y todavía no se ha presentado antes el señor Nightray, así que será mejor que nos apuremos-

-Claro- Estaba un poco apenada ya que no quería irme tan rápido de aquí, este lugar se parece al de mis sueños.

"El mundo de Fantasía de un Huérfana" o así siempre me decían.

Caminamos hasta llegar al fondo de este gran jardín, ahí estaba la "gran puerta" por así decirle.

-Bueno señorita Alice, bienvenida… ¡A la Mansión Nightray!- Me dijo el mayordomo mientras abría la puerta

-¡WOAH! – Quede con la boca abierta, es gigantesca y hermosa, nada comparado a el orfanato en donde estaba yo.

-Y eso que es solo el Salón principal-

-Haaa ! Es tan solo el principio, como será más al fondo – Dije yo mientras daba vuelta en el salón.

-Bueno señorita Alice yo…- Este miro el reloj de bolsillo que tenía y "salto" de la impresión- Dios mío, es muy tarde ya! El señor Nightray se enojara conmigo por llegar muy tarde, lo siento señorita Alice, pero no podré mostrarle toda la mansión, por ahora lo único que tendré que mostrarle será su habitación y su nuevo uniforme- Este me señalo un camino en lo cual lo seguí, en vez de caminar, estaba trotando, subimos escaleras y escalera. A él parece no afectarle (a pesar de su ya avanzada edad) y no casarse para nada, en cambio yo, no parece pero en el interior estoy muy agotada. – Llegamos señorita Alice! Esta es su habitación encima de su recamara esta su uniforme, por favor ponérselo rápido y bajar al salón principal, por ahora la dejo y la espero-

-Oiga esperad! – Se ha ido dando un portazo en la puerta, la habitación es muy similar a la del orfanato, la única diferencia es que hay solo una cama y nada más.

Me puse el uniforme (Que parece más un uniforme de escuela que el de una sirvienta) y me mire al pequeño espejo que estaba al lado del armario que había. –Parezco una conejo con este peinado- susurre mientras me tocaba la cabellera castaña que tenía. –Sera mejor que baje o sino me van a castigar mi primer día como sirvienta-

Salí de mi habitación y miraba a todos lados. –¡Genial! Ahora me he perdido ¿Por dónde era…? – Decidí caminar por rumbo desconocido, baje hartas escaleras y recorrí hartos pasillos.

-AH! Maldición, estoy cansa…!- Choque con un hombre, de cabellos negros y vestimenta del mismo color, lo único que tenía aunque sea un poco de color era sus ojos de color dorado- ¡Oye, fíjate en donde caminas!-

-¿Ah? ¿Yo? ¡No serás tú chiquilla que andas como un conejo perdido!-

-¡Sera porque estoy perdida, estúpido…mmm…Cabeza de algas!-

-¿¡Que?! ¿Cabeza de Algas? ¡Que parte de mi cabeza es un alga! Estúpida conejo-

-¡Estúpida conejo, tu madre! –

-¡Para tu información estúpida conejo, yo no tengo madre!-

-¡Y si no tienes, en donde carajo saliste!-

-Mmm…¡Maldición, esta vez es un empate conejo, pero para otra no te saldrás con la tuya, por ahora… ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te he visto por la mansión- Dijo el pelinegro mientras me miraba desde la cabeza a los pies.

-Sí, soy nueva, me llamo Alice, acabo de ser adoptada por el "gran señor Nightray", tenía que ir a verlo al salón principal, pero, bueno…¡Como se ve me he perdido!- Dije yo mientras que lo miraba a los ojos igual que él me miraba.

- ¡Haaa!…ha, así que eres la nueva, bueno, yo también me dirijo así el salón principal de la mansión, si no quieres seguir pareciendo un conejo perdido merodeando por los pasillos, peor que un fantasma, será mejor que me acompañes-

Decidí seguirlo, al parecer el salón estaba al otro lado en donde estaba yo, y no era tan lejos como yo pensaba. Cuando llegamos estaba el mayordomo esperándome.

-Señorita Alice ¡Menos mal que llegas! …. ¡Amo Nightray!-

-¿Qué? ¿En dónde esta que no lo veo?-

-El señor Nightray, es ese "Cabeza de algas" con quien discutías, conejo…-

-¿Qué?... ¡¿QUE!?-

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2.

Hola! Perdón por demorarme, últimamente he tenido muchos exámenes por fin de semestre y esas cosas del demonio D:

Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? ¿Aplausos o tomatazos?

Hehe, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS! TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Bueno, voy a tratar de actualizar luego, sigan mandando sus Review con sus opiniones

Los quiero

Lacie-Baskerville-Sama

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Amor prohibido:**_

_Prologo: Alice una chica huérfana de nacimiento es adoptada por la familia más poderosa de todo el país para ser la sirvienta del hijo mayor de toda la familia Gilbert Nightray de ahí su vida cambiara y descubrirá secretos y sentimientos nuevos…El Amor. Gil x Alice_

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA JUN MOCHIZUKE.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen al Anime/Manga Pandora Hearts de la autora Jun Mochizuke.**_

* * *

3.- ¿Sirvienta o…?

14:35 p.m

Sablier

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿¡Que?! –

-Estas sorprendida conejo, ¿Creías que alguien como yo sería un sirviente?, pues te equivocaste y discutiste con tu propio amo- Hablo el Cabeza de algas quien me miraba mientras yo estaba sonrojada de vergüenza y miraba así el piso.

-¿Le… le dará un castigo, mi amo?- Dijo el mayordomo.

-Pues, eso debería ser lo correcto, pero… Le voy a perdonar, por ser su primer día y no conocer a nadie-

-Yo…yo, yo, lo siento a-a-amo …- Dije mientras tenía las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, nunca pensé que este cabeza de algas, en realidad era mi amo ¡Y yo le grite!

-Ho, no sabia que sabias pedir disculpas conejo- Dijo este mientras seguía mirándome, esas palabras me hicieron enojar, de tal forma que le iba a gritar pero después me arrepentí.

-Cl-claro, que se…amo Nightray- En ese momento un portazo resonó por toda la mansión y pasos de alguien corriendo en dirección a nosotros.

-Gil! - Dijo un chico rubio y ojos esmeralda un poco más bajo que el cabeza de algas, aunque se notaba que tenían la misma edad- Yo… me entere… ¡¿Qué paso al final?! ¿¡La aceptaste o la rechazaste?! – Dijo este chico mientras ponía las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas y trataba de respirar.

-Vamos, Oz, ¡Respira hombre! No tenías que venir corriendo hasta acá para solo preguntarme eso…-

-Pe-pero yo… - El me miro, recién se había percatado de que yo estaba ahí – Hola, ¿Tu eres nueva en la mansión? Nunca te había visto… ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?- Me dijo este.

-Yo… me llamo Alice- Le conteste, ¿Pequeña? ¡Yo no soy pequeña!

-Alice, ¡Qué lindo nombre!- Este puso su mano en su pecho y saco una rosa - ¡Tan bello como los pétalos de esta rosa!-

- ¡Oz! Déjala en paz… ¿En dónde sacaste esa frase de mujeriego? – Dijo el cabeza de algas mientras el rubio lo miraba y le sonreía.

-Hehehe, por ahí Gil, por ahí y ¿Mujeriego, yo? Hehehe, ese no serás tú…-

-¡Cállate!-

Realmente esta escena es incomoda y vergonzosa, yo… me siento mal… poco a poco empiezo a ver borroso… yo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-Alice!- _Una voz femenina decía mi nombre, esa voz, la voz de mis sueño, una voz suave y tierna, algo familiar.

-Al…- ¿Por qué? Porque, porque siempre que quiero decir el nombre de esa voz… mis palabras no salen.

¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué te llamas Alice?

¡Tú no eres Alice!

El sonido de un cascabel cerca… ¿En realidad esto es una pesadilla?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gilbert pov.

-¿Cuantos grados tiene de fiebre?- Dijo Oz mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado mío, estábamos en la habitación de la coneja, cuando estaba discutiendo con Oz se desmayó de repente, tuvimos que traerla aquí.

-Tiene 39º de fiebre- Le respondí yo mientras también me sentaba en una silla al lado donde estaba la conejo acostada.

-Realmente te asustaste, eso es muy raro en ti, ni siquiera cuando Vincent se desmayó te pusiste así de pálido como ahora-

-Es que a diferencia de Vincent , yo no sabía que ella estaba enferma-

-Bueno, puede que solo estaba agotada y en un momento a otro le dio la fiebre- Oz me miró fijamente y se puso serio- Bueno, hablando del tema, por el cual me encuentro aquí, es para saber que paso al final con esa chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿Mary?-

-Daria…-

-¡Eso! ¿Al final que paso con esa tal Daria? ¿Te vas a casar con ella o no?-

-No, he terminado con ella-

-¿Y qué vas hacer ahora? Como vas a tener la herencia de tu padre, si no te has casado-

-He, no lo sé…- Oz miro a la conejo, ella dormía plácidamente, estaba tan tranquila, no era la misma conejo desde hace un momento.

-Yo si se- Dijo Oz mientras me miraba con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Esa tal Daria, era joven cierto?-

-Mmm… si, tenía apenas 16 años ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-¡En verdad que no te has dado cuenta! ¡Mira al lado tuyo!-

- Que tiene la conejo es todo esto, está recién contratada, no sabe nada-

-Realmente no eres muy listo, ¡Ella todavía no la conoce ni tus padres ni hermanos, ella no conoce la mansión, y es joven!... ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?-

-No planeas… ¡Oz ni loco me voy a casar con esta conejo, ella apenas tiene 14 años! Con suerte podía estar con Daria que era muy joven para mi… Y ella… ¡Ella es una niña! –

-¡Es perfecto! Te casas con ella, tu padre se muere y te separas de ella, todo el plan resultara si no consumes tu matrimonio- Me ruborice con lo último que dijo Oz ¿Consumir mi matrimonio?

-Es que… ¡Ella no aceptara casarse conmigo con el tal tener mi herencia!-

-¿Realmente quieres que tus hermanos mayores tomen la herencia y te dejen a ti y a Vincent botados en la calle, como cuando eran pequeños?-

-No…-

-Bueno, ahora sabes que hacer, solo tienes que hacer funcionar este plan, vamos, solo la tienes que presentar a tu familia, casarte, y esperar a que tu padre se muera después todo termina-

-Dices las cosas como si fuera fácil-

-¡Es porque es fácil!-

-Oz... yo-

-mmm… ña! Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?- esa era la voz de la conejo que había despertado, se frotaba un ojo mientras se tapaba la boca para evitar bostezar fuerte. ¡Ella…es completamente una niña! Realmente no puedo "Vamos, solo es hasta que tu padre se muera" La voz del estúpido de Oz resuena en mi cabeza, es como si leería mis pensamientos. He, tengo que dejar en pensar eso. Le toque la frente para comprobar que ya no tenia mas fiebre.

-La fiebre te ha bajado considerada mente, eso es bueno- Me alejo yo en dirección a la ventana para fumar un cigarrillo.

-Pequeña, Alice! Qué bueno que allá despertado, realmente has hecho que nos preocupáramos- Dijo Oz mientras me daba una sonrisa, de esas que me daban miedo, el cigarrilo que habia sacado lo guarde rápidamente para evitar que Oz me viera con esa mirada.

-Mmm… Perdón por hacerlos preocupar… -

-No te preocupes pequeña Alice ¡Lo bueno es que estas bien y la fiebre te ha bajado!- dijo este dándole una sonrisa y acercándose poco a poco a su cara-cambiando de tema, necesito que me digas algo muy importante…dime ¿Qué piensas de tu amo?-

-¡¿Qué?!- Le dije yo, es imposible…. ¿En serio lo va hacer?

-No se… recién lo conozco, señor desconocido-

-No… pero, qué piensas de él, ¿Guapo? ¿Tierno? ¿Amable?-

-Para serle sincera señor N/N (N/N se les dice a los que no tienen nombre) de tierno y amable no tiene nada de nada… y ¿Guapo? Hahaha-

-¡Cállate conejo si no quieres que cumpla el castigo que te debo dar! Y tú Oz ¿Qué pretendes?-

-Dime pequeña…¿Te gustaría casarte con tu amo?-

-¿¡Que?!- Respondimos la conejo y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Así es! Tienes la oportunidad de no ser una sirvienta y ser libre, lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptar ser su esposa hasta que su padre muera… Pero tiene que ser rápido ¡Esta oferta es limitada!-

-¡Estás loco Oz! ¡Te dijo que no!-

- ¿Y por qué quieres casarme con el señor Cabeza de Algas, señor N/N ?-

-Bueno, sabrás pequeña Alice, el Amo Nightray, no este si no su padre, está en su lecho de muerte, y como este buen hijo que esta acá, quiere cumplir a su padre su último deseo, que es ver a uno de sus hijos casados con una bella dama. ¡Y tú eres la afortunada! ¿Por qué crees que te adoptamos?- Dijo Oz con una cara de felicidad.

-Bastardo…- susurre yo a Oz

-¿Así que me adoptaron para casarme con él? –

-¡Claro que no, tu solo ere una sirvienta!¡ Oz no!-

-¡Lo haré!- La voz de la conejo resonó por toda la habitación...Ella dijo ¿Lo haré?

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo ves Gil! Ella acepto.- Oz esta vez había triunfado.. Pero ¡No!

-No, claro que….-

-Ne pequeña Alice porque aceptaste?-

-Mientras sea para molestar al cabeza de algas lo que sea-

-Hehehe, recién conociendo a Gil y ya lo odias, pero no te preocupes, ¡todas odias a Gil!-

-Oigan…- No me escuchan- ¡Oigan! Tu coneja no te casaras conmigo y tú Oz, no le metas más ideas a la cabeza a esa estúpida conejo- Le dije yo enojado.

-Vamos Gil! No será por mucho te lo prometo-

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de casarte con tu sirvienta , tonto Cabeza de Algas?-

-¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¿Gilbert Nightray con miedo? ¡Jamás estúpida conejo!-

-Entonces….- Maldición, me tienen acorralado.

-Está bien… Tu coneja serás mi esposa- Al final de todo esto, yo fui al que le tuvieron que suplicar para este estúpido plan… Realmente no estoy seguro…Pero… no puedo permitir que dejen a Vincent y a mí en la calle de nuevo, no quiero que el pase de nuevo por eso.

-¡Perfecto! Yo Oz Vessalius, los declaro novios a Alice y a Gilbert Nightray ¡Hasta que el padre de Gil muera!-

-¡Baja la voz Oz que te pueden escuchar!-

-Ups-

Realmente no estoy seguro de esto pero yo…

"_**Estoy desesperado"**_

* * *

**_Holaaa! Amores __❤ ¿Cómo están? _**

**_Pues yo con hartos exámenes, pero ya no me falta mucho para que terminen y por fin vacaciones de Invierno :D_**

**_Y Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Algo raro, fome, bueno, hermoso, xD_**

**_Mándenme sus comentarios diciendo que está bien y mal, recomendándome o felicitándome _**

**_También acepto Fails xDDDD es decir tomatazos ;) _**

**_¡Muchas gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios!_**

**_Hehehe, ¡Bueno! Nos leemos en las vacaciones de Inviernos_**

**_¡Los quiero, cuídense!_**

**_Lacie-Baskerville-Sama_**

**_¿Review?❤_**


End file.
